Obsessed
by khkrazy
Summary: "Your hair, its like a bright gravity defying ball of amazingness." Then I looked at him "Axel you're weird."


Obsessed

I stood at my locker rushing to shove all my crap in there so I could run before my inevitable doom came. I don't know why I bothered though, the thing about inevitable doom is it's just that inevitable.

"Roxykins!" I heard him yell from the other end of the hall

I scrunched up my face in fear and irritation, I slammed my locker shut and took off in a sprint down the hallway. This would usually work considering I'm tiny and short but my stalker is on the swim team, so in other words he's definitely in shape and can chase me down a hallway. I duck behind a wall and stand there panting as he looses me in the crowd. Well now that I've temporarily lost my stalker this is probably this best time for and introduction. My name is Roxas Strife and I'm a freshman at Destiny High a very elite private school with a small student body about 500 students. My stalker is Axel Sinclair and he's a senior here. And this whole chase done the hall and attack started about two weeks ago, well really longer than that. Here let me explain.

When I first transferred here I was placed in all Honors classes which meant I was with a lot of Seniors and one in particular took and interest in my hair, yeah that's what I said, my hair. Axel thought is was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. His exact words and I quote.

"Your hair, its like a bright gravity defying ball of amazingness."

Then I looked at him "Axel you're weird."

"Lemme touch it." he said excitedly

"Ew...no thats creepy."

"Come onnnn."

"Never!" I yelled storming out

And ever since then its just gotten progressively worse. At first he would just throw stuff at me from across the room which was annoying but I could tolerate it. Then he would walk up and ruffle my hair and then he started slapping my ass. That was when things actually got complicated then he started texting really pervy things like how did I want it and when. Then suddenly each and everyday his hands were all over me. Every time I walked down the halls people would ask me was Axel my boyfriend and then it got to the point where people would refer to me as Axel's boyfriend. One time even the teacher did that, he said:

"Will somebody tap Axel's boyfriend and tell him pick his head up."

Well you know I was wide awake after that. And that leads us to today Axel chasing me down the hallways yelling pet names in attempt to fondle me inappropriately. I jumped in fear when I felt two hands wrap around my waist.

"Gotcha." he whispered into my ear

I spun around to come face to face with Axel's bright green eyes. I let out a sigh.

"Axel..." I whined

"I love it when you say my name."

I pull away from him "Do you know how disgusting you are?" I ask walking away from him

I keep walking and suddenly notice the redhead isn't right behind me.

"Axel?" I ask as I notice him just standing in the spot where I left him "Come on."

"Were friends right Roxy."

I roll my eyes, I can be hard on Axel on sometimes and true I've only known him about a month but he is actually one of my best friends.

"Of course you are stupid, now come on."

But he just stands there "And we'll always be friends no matter what stupid thing I do right?"

"Yes..." I answer impatiently

Then Axel made his way over too me "Alright then...don't be mad." said Axel as he leaned down placing his lips on mine. It had already before I had time to realize it and suddenly my arms were gently wrapped around his neck as I stood on my toes deepening the kiss. He pulls back breaking the kiss and I feel my heart sink.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." he breathed, and then I look confused.

"Wait...do you mean all this time you _actually _liked me?"

Axel nodded "I thought it was obvious."

I held my head down "I thought you were just being and idiot...why didn't you say something before." I said punching him in the arm

"Ow." said Axel rubbing his lanky arm "I dunno."

I stood back up on my toes and placed another kiss on his lips. "And to think...I thought you only liked my hair."

* * *

**A/N" This is what happens when I'm up pass midnight...random bullshit lol **

**Review pleasee XDD  
**


End file.
